Life Debt
by long lost island
Summary: Sheila owes a life debt to Venger after saving her life. Her friends do their best to free her of the debt. Sorry really horrible at summaries. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first D&D fanfic. Please be kind if you review. I own nothing of D&D. Enjoy!

…

Venger had never been as close as he was now in getting the weapons. He chased Dungeon Master's pupils through the forest and watched as each of the children scattered into the woods, running off into different directions. He knew one of them was injured and followed them, leaving the rest to the orcs.

The trees were thick and he could no longer track the wounded child from the air. He landed leaving Nightmare behind for the moment as she was too easily recognizable, even from a distance. He transformed himself into a horse himself to easily blend into the woods. They were used to his tricks of transformation and learned not to trust what they see so easily. It may take some patience for the child to trust his image.

He spotted the one he was seeking and smiled internally at her plight. The Thief was tending to her wounded leg huddled behind a tree. It wasn't much protection but she would be well hidden from the orcs. Slowly he walked near her, smelling the ground as he edged closer, playing the role of a horse.

She jumped up and stood against the tree wondering what was making the sound. Her eyes darted from him to an opening in the forest she could run through. "Get away from me please." She spoke to him.

He only smelled the ground some more and walked slightly away from her. His orcs were near her and would easily scare her away.

Sheila heard the familiar sound of orcs not far in the distance and looked at the fine horse that stood by her. "Well if you were Venger you would have shown yourself by now. You better run. Go! The orcs treat nothing kindly."

He became agitated and blocked her from the orcs, kneeling to have her climb on his back. It was beneath him to do so but he wanted her trust.

"Alright." She climbed on and he took off into the woods away from the orcs as well as her friends. Plans for her began to form in his head.

Sheila and he came to a well hidden waterfall and stopped. She stepped to the ground and thanked him. "I don't know what would have happened to me if I had been caught." Putting her full weight on her wounded leg she fell and gasped out in pain.

She went to the water and found even after cleaning it, it was an ugly sight. Her leg was struck by one of Venger's bolts of power as she pushed Bobbi out of the way. The skin was partly burnt and blistered and black ugly veins spread out across the flesh.

He knew the poison would spread and she would be dead by morning if he didn't heal her wound. She did her best at cleaning the wound and set herself down sitting against a tree. There were some herbs she learned to collect that helped with minor scrapes and injuries. She took them out of the small bag attached to her belt. She crushed some berries in her mouth into a fine bitter paste and placed it on the wound. It stung like hell and she covered her mouth to muffle the scream.

The Thief was resourceful to say the least. He was impressed with her collection of herbs and the care she took in drying them; she was an asset to her friends. Though the herbs were of good quality they held no magical properties to heal the quickly spreading wound on her leg.

"Hey, I am so glad you helped me." She comforted by the horse being there. At least she wasn't alone. Her eyes became heavy and she looked down at her leg. She knew that she was dying as the poison was travelling through her body. At least the herbs numbed the pain somewhat.

Venger waited until she was too weak to run or move before he transformed himself to his true form. Sheila looked up in fear and confusion. "You could have taken me at any point. Why did you bring me here?"

He knelt down and smiled at her. "I have plans for you and I vowed to Dungeon Master that I would never kill any of you. It was the promise I made when my life was spared in the Dragon's Graveyard. Though I could very well let you die now as you sacrificed yourself for your brother."

"What will you do with me?" Her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

"Heal you for a small price." His fangs prominent amongst his white toothy smile. "I heal you and you wear this." He held out a necklace of simple but highly crafted design.

"What will that do to me?" She knew it was a trap and nothing good would come of it. "I can't trust you."

"And you trust Dungeon Master? Where is he now that you need him the most?" He goaded her and as he expected tears fell from her dying eyes. "You won't make it to morning."

"What will it do?" She wasn't going to take anything without knowing what it does.

"Bind you to the realm and to me. If I heal you, you will accept a life dept to me as I had not directed the attack towards you or your brother. I was trying to force you and your friends towards my orcs." He touched her cheek with a finger. "Do you accept this fate or would you rather your little brother find you here, dead?"

There really was no choice in the matter. She nodded her head and took the necklace and placed it around her neck. Venger waved a hand on her wound and within seconds it was healed. He lifted her to her feet.

The necklace burned for a second binding itself to her skin. She tried to remove it but no matter what she did it wouldn't move.

"It can only be removed once your life dept is paid. I now own you and you'll never return home again." He smiled down at her watching her display of tears as she begged and cried for him to let her go.

His next act would be seen as uncharacteristically kind of him but she would learn that the cruelty behind the act. He would take her to see her friends one last time.

….

Venger brought her to her friends who stood ready for an attack. Though he was powerful he learned never to underestimate their skills at working together. Dungeon Master chose each of them well. He pushed her forwards to them. "I have spared her life Ranger but she is now bound to me by a life dept. She was wounded and dying."

The Ranger stepped forward and grabbed Sheila holding her in his arms. "You promised never to try to kill us!"

"You fool; she jumped to save her brother who ran towards the orcs. I never aimed at any of you so I have kept my promise to Dungeon Master. I saved her life in return for her service." The light by the campfire made him look even more like the monster that he is. "I'll break the bond of the dept for all your weapons."

Hank stepped between her and Sheila. "She's our friend and we will not allow you to harm her any further."

His fangs gleamed in the firelight. "I saved her where Dungeon Master wouldn't. The choice is yours Ranger. Break the dept she owes me by giving me the weapons or never see her again."

"I don't believe you!" He raised the bow to fire at Venger only to find Sheila walk between them.

"I'm sorry Hank, he's controlling me." As much as she tried to she couldn't move away. Every time Hank tried to move around her she moved with him, blocking his shot.

"Now do you believe me, Ranger? Make your choice, the weapons for her or she's mine."

Hank lowered his bow as everyone else watched. "You'll never get the weapons."

Everyone gasped at his choice but himself and Sheila. "I'm not angry Hank; you can't let him have the weapons." As soon as she uttered the words she fell to the ground in a heap.

"She has much to learn about being a slave." With those words he vanished with Sheila.

Hank hung his head low and cried for the first time since entering the realm. He wasn't ready to carry the burden of someone's fate.

No one blamed him for his choice and they all went over to comfort him.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Disclaimer thing, I own nothing of the Dungeons and Dragons world. Please review and let me know how I am doing.

…..

The air was very cold and she shivered herself awake. Sheila looked around to find herself in a dungeon of some sort with very little light. The only source of light came from a distant torch in the musty smelling space. She stood up to find her cape gone and the necklace still in place.

She knew that Hank did the right thing but part of her couldn't help but feel hurt at the same time. Why were her and her friends brought to this place? Nothing seemed to make sense here and the strange power play between good and evil was taking its toll on everyone.

Sounds in the distance woke her from her thoughts and it became lighter as torches were approaching her cell. Within a minute Venger and two orcs entered her cell.

He was even more intimidating now that she was all alone and defenseless. "You will now address me as Master at all times as I control your fate. Do you understand?"

She nodded but that wasn't the correct response and her stomach clenched, causing her to throw up on the stone floor. His eyes bored into hers waiting for a response. "Yes, m…Master."

"You are known as Sheila correct?"

"Yes, Master." The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Very well that is how I will address you as you are no longer the Thief. Your cape is mine now." He walked up to her. "The quality of life depends on your service. If you serve me well you'll never see these walls again. Fight me and you'll never see beyond them for the rest of your life."

"Yes, Master."

He smiled as she was learning quickly. "Change into these."

New clothes appeared in her hands. She realized that she would not give her any privacy to change and turned her back to him.

"Face me."

It was humiliating to have this monster see her naked form. No one saw her naked save Dianna when they took a bath in a river or lake to clean themselves and their clothes. Over the past year she realized that she was no longer a child but growing into a young woman. From time to time she caught Hank stealing looks at her.

She was covered in a long plain black dress that dipped low enough in the neck to expose the necklace. Comfortable but pain shoes were handed her and she slipped into them.

"Come with me."

She was brought to a throne room. One she had never seen before. How many castles does this creature have?"

"Over twenty to date."

Sheila was caught off guard with him reading her thoughts. She looked at the floor fearful she did something wrong.

Venger knew very well she was fearful of him and would be obedient until she became comfortable enough to be rebellious. He would break her of that very quickly. "You are to obey me without question. It will be hard for you as you were taught that you are equals with everyone you meet. Here, you are a slave and nothing more. The very fact I allow you to keep your name is a merciful act."

She was crying now yet spoke. "Yes, Master."

That pleased him but he she required more work. "You will never raise your eyes to me; your gaze will always be to the floor and your voice silent."

"Yes, Master." She quickly looked to the ground and kept quiet. The power he emanated was overwhelming here. It was as if he held his power back when around them before. It was chilling her to the bone yet burned her skin.

He walked around her watching her reaction to his words. "Shadow Demon." He called out and within minutes he entered the throne room.

"Master?"

"I believe I need you to recover her memories for me. You've been very loyal to me and she'll be your reward." Venger turned to her. "Your memories will be mine and returned for a price. I have agreed to let you go when your debt is paid but you will pay extra to have your memories returned."

She fell to her knees. "Please don't do that. My memories are all I have." She never voiced it but she was always afraid of Shadow Demon. He held power to be sure but that power was unknown.

"You will obey me slave!"

She shook with fear. "Y..yes Master."

Shadow Demon hovered before her and she stared into that translucent face feeling that raw wild power he held. She looked to the floor fearing that the rules would apply to him as well. His high pitched laugh went through her and his shadowy fingers were inches from the sides of her face then they entered her skull slowly and she screamed. It was as if she was doused with ice water.

All her memories from home, her family, friends, school and feelings drained from her. Her mind tried to hold onto something from before the time she entered the realm but she could hold onto nothing. As soon as she thought of something the memory was ripped from her.

Venger looked down at the blank expression on Sheila's face. She lay on the floor looking up at nothing in particular as Shadow Demon pulled his fingers from her head. He held out glowing orb before Venger who encased it in a crystal ball.

"Good work Shadow Demon, enjoy her body until I return."

"Thank you Master." He bowed his head then entered the young woman's body.

Sheila had no idea where she was or who the two were that spoke before her. The dark shadow seemed pleased about something and dove towards her. The pain she felt was unbearable for the briefest of seconds.

"_So very young! You have no idea how wonderful the feeling of having a body is. Especially one as young as yours."_

"_Who are you?"_

He laughed at her plight. She didn't realize the danger she was in or how much she should fear him. _"A loyal servant to our Master. It would be wise if you served him well." _ He moved around the room in her body, smiling, laughing and felling the fabric of the dress. _"To feel again!"_

Shadow Demon curled up her fists so hard he left indentations with her nails. It all felt so good to him. He pinched, hit, danced, ran, and crawled on the floor for what seemed like an hour. All too soon for his liking Venger returned.

"Leave her."

Shadow Demon left her body and she staggered trying not to fall to the floor. She looked up at Venger curious as to who he is. "He tells me that you are my Master."

She looked into his eyes but forgave her that as her memory was taken. He held out a small ball of black fire. "Take it and place it in your mouth."

Sheila did without question as she wanted to be loyal as the shadow figure was. The pain she felt was immense as memories flooded back to her again. She was taken, now a slave, she was with friends but she couldn't remember how she knew them.

Venger now held a different level of control over her. The memories that would keep her under his control were returned to her. Even if she left his service she would return to gain her memories. She was his.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing of Dungeons and Dragons. Please review!

…..

Hank looked up at the stars and pondered the Realm. Even after two years here he still had a hard time believing that everything they went through was real. The idea that his old life was only a dream haunted him. He was adjusting to the way of life here and from time to time contemplated settling down in an area that seemed safe.

Bobbi was adjusting to things the best as he had the fewest memories of Earth. Hank worried that Bobbi was missing out on simply being a kid and was growing up too fast with no other children around him. Dianna was the quiet rock that gave everyone confidence to push forward and brought out the less sarcastic side of Eric.

The thought of Eric as a Cavalier always made him laugh, though less and less these days as Eric grew into his arrogance by being stronger and cleaverly courageous.

Finally Hank's thoughts drifted to Sheila, darkening his thoughts. No one blamed him for his choice but they didn't understand the weight that was on his shoulders save Eric who once held the powers of the Dungeon Master.

"I see we are admiring the stars tonight. They are especially bright tonight aren't they?" Dungeon Master sat beside Hank.

"I suppose they are. It doesn't matter either way." Hank sat up waiting for the older man to speak some riddle for him to decifer.

"Being a leader means making dark choices to walk a lighter path."

Hank wanted to enjoy the words but found them empty. There were a thousand questions and for some reason they were with him tonight. "What decisions did Venger make so he didn't walk a lighter path?" Hank had no idea where the question came from but Venger was just as much as an enigma as Dungeon Master.

"Ah, now that is a question with a thousand answers. Like you he held the burden of leadership yet led everyone but himself." Dungeon Master's eyes twinkled as if Hank was finally asking the right questions.

Hank found an opening and he took it. "What was the Realm like before? It seems like all the castles, temples and fortresses are part of the past. Why are they all empty now?"

The older man smiled a sad smile. "I asked that very same question when I was but a child Ranger. My master told me that it belonged to an era when people believed."

"A riddle."

"A riddle and the truth. Have you not noticed that your weapons are powerful yet very few desire to possess them? Why do think that is?"

Hank turned to answer Dungeon Master but found he was no longer there. The last question lingered in his mind and the more he thought on it the more mysterious the Realm became.

…..

Sheila woke up on something soft that smelled rich and sweet. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a room of exquisite comfort and taste. The blanket she was under was very soft and embroidered with gold, silver and pressed with tiny jewels. Never had she seen such decadence in her life.

As her mind woke up questions came to her mind. She held no memory of going to sleep or of ever owning such rich items. Then a face came to her memory; one of pale blue skin and red eyes. He held a name and knew that she had to fear him. Ever since she came here she learned to fear him.

Venger.

He saved her life and now she has a life dept to him. Hank refused to hand over the weapons to pay for the dept and Venger took her from her friends.

"Common Sheila why does everyone have weapons? We are trying to get back home."

Then she realized she had no idea of what home was.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a door opening. An older woman entered with some food. The smell of it reminded her that she was very hungry.

"Oh, good morning Mistress. Here is your breakfast." She set it down on a table and walked over to a wardrobe. Her aged fingers took out a plain but expensive looking dress. "Yes, this one will do just fine. He must value you giving you so much."

Sheila removed the covers and stood weary of the woman.

The older woman saw the fear in Sheila's eyes and smiled. "You have nothing to fear from me child. I am simply a servant. My name is Glenna and I am here to serve you." She walked over with the dress with confident humility. "This dress is good. Very fitting for a young woman."

Sheila allowed the woman to dress her and tie back her hair. At the end of the attentions she was adorned with the finest of jewels. The necklace was still attached to her skin but hidden under the dress that covered her up to her neck. Sheila didn't care for the suffocating feeling of the dress but was too afraid to say anything about it.

The aged fingers lifted up an exquisite necklace and placed it around Sheila's neck. It was heavy but the gold and green shone against the black material of her dress. Sheila wasn't sure if she was staring at herself or another woman at that moment.

"Why am I given all of this? I'm just a child."

Glenna looked at Sheila in the mirror. "Oh, you are no child my dear. Take a look at yourself."

For the first time in over…how long has it been? She couldn't remember the last time she saw herself in a mirror. It was a face of a young woman. Her childish features have all but faded away.

Then an unknown fear settled into her stomach. "What does Venger want with me?"

Glenna realized that Sheila was an innocent and she was no longer able to keep a smile. "He wants to claim you my dear. You're the first young woman that has been here in over fifty years. I would know I took care of the last one all those years ago."

"What happened to her?"

"Life and it took her with it." Glenna didn't wish to scare the poor thing but she would need to be informed of their Master's plans.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh my Mistress. You are innocent aren't you? The previous woman died giving life. Our master wanted an heir. He who must not be named demands it of him to provide one." Glenna was scared to even mention the creature that Sheila and her friends had to face at one point.

Sheila went two shades paler. "No, he wants to kill me, take the weapons from my friends! Not that; he wouldn't want that!"

Sheila ran for the door to find it locked. She pounded against the door pulling on the handle. Glenna stood. "My Mistress there is nothing you can do. But you can prepare yourself for when things happen."

"I don't want to."

Glenna walked up to Sheila and placed the younger hands in her own. "I never wanted to serve our Master but fate was not so kind. I serve him now to save the one I loved the most. Everyone in our Master's service serve him to keep another safe. You are here no doubt to save the ones you love."

Sheila felt ashamed for her selfish and childish outburst. "I'm sorry Glenna. I guess I should be grateful that he hasn't sent me back to the dungeons again."

The old woman smiled and with a wave of her hand opened the door. "I'm sorry I can't let you leave here my Mistress. The Master and I are the only two that can open this door."

"You can do magic?"

"In part yes but that's another story I'll tell at a later time."

Glenna left closing the door behind her and walked down the corridor to the lower levels of the castle. She could sense a shadow follow her. "I am in no mood for your spying Shadow Demon. Come out and ask what you want to ask."

He moved from the wall to face her. "I see you still practice your craft old woman."

"I need to if I wish to live in the service of our master."

Shadow Demon enjoyed playing with the other servants. "So does the child know of Master's plans?"

"She's beginning to so I'll throw out those thoughts of possession now if I were you." She smiled wickedly at Shadow Demon. "If you even entertain a single thread in that direction you'll find yourself very quickly replaced."

Shadow Demon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow out of boredom. "Go then Glenna and serve. Remember I'm the one that is able to leave the castle. You can't." She was left with the sound of his hollow laughter as he glided into a crevice of a wall.

…

Venger watched through the mirror the exchange between Sheila and Glenna. He smiled at Sheila's innocence and longed to break her of that and make her his. He learned long ago a life debt very rarely lasts a lifetime as she could pay it off little by little as the years go by. The Realm was a place that demanded balance. Life debts create an imbalance and the energy of the land seeks out to correct it. Venger would have to find a way to bind her to him soon.

His master would call upon him and demand an heir of him soon. The Realm was quickening its pace to restore what was taken from it as well as wake the people up from their slumber. His former teacher Dungeon Master told him that there would be a day when the people would awake and take back their power and a keeper of the dark will no longer be needed.

Venger vowed not to relinquish his role and he who must not be named promised him immortal power if he paved a path of darkness in the Realm.

The actions in the mirror caught his attention. Sheila ran towards the door wanting to be let out. The girl would learn to worship him and seek nothing but his attentions and perhaps if she relinquished her past completely he'll give her some power and teach her how to yield it to better serve him.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late updates. I own nothing of Dungeon's and Dragons. Please review!

…

Hank and the others woke up early to make their way to the closest city. There was something that Hank wanted to research. For that he needed to find out more about what Dungeon Master was speaking to him about the night before.

It was on the edge of his mind and he had to find the answer. It would lead to the end of something but he wasn't sure what it was. Something sparked in his mind and drove him. This generated strange looks from his friends but they trusted him and followed him.

"We have to find a library. Eric, do you remember anything that could be useful to us when you were Dungeon Master for a day?"

Eric was taken aback at being asked such a question but his ego took over. "Oh yeah, tons of stuff."

"Like what?" Hank interrupted before anyone could turn Eric's ego off.

"Um…like, like that most libraries are held in castles. They need to be protected." Eric surprised himself with that information.

Hank nodded and motioned for others to follow him. "We are heading for Castle Hoddakan. Don't you remember? It was the place that we didn't go our first month here. We decided to move on. Dungeon Master told us that there was all the information of the Realm there."

Diana was the first to speak up. "Hank we are behind you but we have to rescue Sheila first. Right?"

"We can't help her. Look, Venger is far older than us and has more knowledge that we'll ever learn in ten lifetimes. We know nothing about this place."

Presto spoke up next. "He's right. We really don't know anything about this place. Everyone we spoke to says they keep to their own business or they simply try to avoid the topic. What happened in the past that was so bad that no one talks about it?"

No one spoke for a while.

They then began walking in the direction of Castle Hoddakan. It would be two months before they reached their destination.

….

Sheila sat at a table across from Venger. A lavish table of food was between them. She felt out of place in such an adult dress and jewelry. The small crown on her head was heavy leaving her with the feeling of ownership rather than entitlement.

"I approve of your appearance."

She said nothing for fear of speaking her mind and ending up on the other end of his power.

"You fear me. That is good as I am someone you need to fear."

Sheila wasn't looking at him.

"Look at me."

Slowly she raised her head and eyes to him.

"That's better, now eat. I know you are hungry."

She hesitated before putting anything on the plate before her, fearing that she was doing something wrong. "Thank you..Master." The words tasted like bile in her mouth but it seemed to please him.

The food before her teased her senses. There was fruit that smelled sweet as honey, meats that were more tender and succulent than any meal she's seen before. She ate some fruit first as her diet was composed of fruit and berries.

Venger watched as the young woman before him ate slowly testing each bite then slowly savored every bite. A smile crept on his face as she became almost drunk off the food. No surprise to him since he made sure that the food she consumed made her vulnerable to his advances.

He required an heir born from a woman who desired him. She was young and innocent enough for him to manipulate.

Sheila sat back in her chair and realized that she the food was drugged. "There's something strange with the food. I feel so lightheaded."

Venger got up and stood behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the raw power emanating from them. At first she tried to pull away but he held her firm. "You are mine Sheila." His hands moved lower to just above her breasts.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice stammered with fear. She had an idea and prayed that it wasn't what she was thinking.

As if reading her thoughts a cool hand reached beneath the fabric of her dress and held a breast in his hand. "Are you untouched?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

She yelped as his fingers pinched the nipple of her breast and reached up to pull his hand away from her.

"Lower your hands at once!" He squeezed harder to emphasize the point.

She did and tried to relax. "I have not been touched yet Master."

That seemed to please him as he pulled his hand away. "I am most pleased to hear that as well. It will make things easier for you in the end."

Sheila was hurt, humiliated, scared and confused. She watched as Venger sat across from her again. He motioned for her to continue eating. A shaky hand moved to get some more food. She took her time, placing it on her plate first. She tried some fish and as soon as she swallowed she felt her molested breast tingle and her body warm.

"Master, what is happening to me?"

Venger was amused at her innocence. It was a rather rare thing in the Realm. Women's innocence was usually taken in at a young age or maligned to serve another purpose. Very few today understood the value of a woman's virginity and the power one can obtain from it.

"You are becoming aroused. Have you not felt that way before? You are no longer a child and as a young woman you are starting to feel the urges of one." He knew that there was only one child amongst those with the weapons now.

Sheila blushed at the subject being spoken about. It was also painful that Venger would be the one to take her virginity. "I never really thought about it before. I and my friends have been too busy."

"Eat more. I know you are still hungry."

The rest of the fish on her plate made its way into her stomach and she had to grip the arms of the chair to hold her body to the chair. Her pelvis seemed to have a mind of its own and moved in a very unbecoming way. The pressure passed and she was sweating now.

"Drink some wine, the best in the Realm and grown in my lavish gardens." He handed her a glass.

She took it and brought it to her lips. The fear she was feeling was slipping away and the warmth was spreading through her body. The wine was bitter sweet and she slowly sipped it. Her mind began to fog over slowly and she could still feel his hand on her breast. She yelped again from the memory of him pinching too hard.

"What….I'm not…please Master."

Venger watched her writhe in the chair unsure of her own emotions. With a flit of his fingers he levitated her from her seat.

Her mind cleared a bit with some of his help. "What you feel now is nothing compared to what I can offer you if you obey me and willingly serve me. If you decide to disobey me I'll offer you a world of torture as you become the lowly slave of my servants."

Pain filled her and she screamed. Her arms and legs thrashed out in pain. Tears filled her eyes and just as the pain stopped the pleasure resumed then ended. She was eased to the floor. Her feet were too weak to hold her and she fell in a heap of black and jewels.

"You are mine! Now get up!"

Sheila did as she was told drying her tears as best she could. He grabbed hold of her face. "I quite enjoy your tears. It is up to you to entertain me with them or not."

She was escorted to her room once again. Sheila was glad it was Glenna that brought her to her room.

"Oh Glenna, what am I going to do? It's too much!" The last words were said in sobs.

Glenna helped her and held the young woman in her arms. "Oh, child you will see this as easy soon. You have little to fear as he needs you. Come now sit and I'll help you if I can."

Sheila was guided to the chair before the mirror. The jewels were removed. "You are like one of these my dear. Only you are an uncarved gem. Venger desires to carve you into one of the finest jewels. Every woman holds power as every man does. You'll hold your own even in servitude if you know your power."

"I am powerless and even if I have power he'll simply take it from me." New tears fell down her face.

Glenna brushed the long red-orange hair. "No, he'll never have that power. He'll control you. That is a different matter. He controls me but he does not have my power. If he ever truly took another person's power he would end up killing them and would have to pay back a debt that would cost him more than the power he took."

"I'm not from this Realm Glenna and don't have these powers. In my world I'm as average as they come."

Glenna smiled. "This is not your world. It can be and when you realize that you can have a life here you will discover your power tenfold."

"I don't want a life here! I want my friends, my parents. It wasn't fair!" Sheila burst into tears.

Glenna wrapped her arms around her giving Sheila the feeling of a blanket comforting her. Her voice was a contradiction as it was deep and the words harsh. "If you refuse to realize that you do have control over your fate then you deserve to be a servant. I tell you the truth when I say you hold a deep power. Do you believe you are the first to have their life torn asunder by some uncontrollable force? You are not the first nor will you be the last. The Realm will do as it needs to create balance. But we'll talk more of that later."

Sheila was surprised at how Glenna's words calmed her. "You're right. I know that and I'm sorry to sound like some spoiled child."

"You are far from spoiled my dear. You simply are not the only one who is walking around in the dark."

….


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a while since I updated this story. Took it off the shelf dusted it off and here we are. I own nothing of the D&D world. Please review!

…..

Glenna woke up very early hoping to get Sheila up early as well. There was so much work to be done with the girl that Glenna wondered if she had enough time to teach Sheila everything before Venger took her mind as well as her body. Upon opening the door to the chamber she found Sheila asleep.

She shook Sheila gently. "Wake up my child I need to teach you something."

"Wha…um Glenna what is it?"

Before Sheila could protest Glenna had a simple robe prepared. "Hurry, I'll explain in a while. You need to come with me."

Sheila hesitated at first but didn't bother to protest. Protesting led to bad things and she didn't want to have Glenna against her in any way.

They made their way to a small but very beautiful garden. It was hidden well in the central part of the castle.

"How could this exist while everything outside and inside is so gloomy? I don't understand. Is this magic?" Sheila was in awe of the bright colors and intricate design of the marble walls and floor.

Glenna nodded. "I built this place. Only I and those I chose can see it. Venger knows of this place so don't fear to tell him about it. All he sees is a place where children gather, women gossip and old women think of the past. But here you will learn your power." She laughed and gave Sheila a very warm smile.

"I told you I don't have a power. My world doesn't work that way. At least I don't believe it does. I can't remember much."

Sheila's face was held in the older woman's hands. "We are taught the same in this realm. Have you not noticed all the villages and towns that know of magic and its power yet don't seek it out? They were taught it would kill them and only the most powerful and brave attempt to learn of their power."

They sat in the middle of the garden and soft grass grew under and around them. "Isn't that better than the marble floor? Now Sheila our power stems from our fears and we use them when we overcome them."

"I don't understand."

"What is your greatest fear?"

Sheila wanted to say Venger but in her heart she knew that, that wasn't true. "Being alone." Her voice was just a whisper but Glenna heard her well enough.

"If you don't conquer that fear then you will never leave Venger when you have the opportunity. You will stay out of facing that fear." Glenna's face turned grave but held compassion in her aged features.

"How do I rid myself of my worst fear?"

Glenna spoke softly. "By learning it will never destroy you. I know you don't understand now but you will. First I will teach you to open yourself to magic, to detect it around you and after a time you'll foresee Venger's actions and adapt your manner accordingly. Shadow Demon for all his power and knowledge cannot do this and makes mistakes or talks out of turn. Like a shadow he is not in control where he goes. You can create a shadow he cannot."

Now that caught Sheila's attention. "How do I detect Venger's mood or actions?"

"Foresee my dear. First feel the difference of the air around you in each room you are in. It's like a smell but you feel it inside you. Take this garden, think about how you feel around you."

Sheila closed her eyes and thought. She could smell things but that's not what she was supposed to be doing. For what felt like an hour she felt and felt out trying to discover what Glenna was trying to teach her. "I'm sorry Glenna I don't feel anything."

"That's alright. It's your first attempt. Now we must go for our Master will awake and he'll want you prepared to have breakfast with him."

Sheila's heart dropped thinking about it. "Can I return here again?"

"Only with me my dear. You are not allowed to leave your chamber unaccompanied."

Sheila nodded and soon enough found herself dressed as a queen sitting before Venger.

…..

Presto threw everything he had to create the spell required to escape the orcs. They were ambushed in a small grove that would lead them to the castle within days instead of a month or more. Huge winds grew and blew the orcs away or into the trees knocking them out.

"Great one Presto, now let's get out of here." Dianna shouted.

Eric screamed running ahead of everyone. He was given the greatest scare as his arm was sliced from one of the orc's swords. It was bleeding heavily and within ten minutes he was too tired to run anymore. He fell to the ground unable to move.

Hank took out his bow and looked around them. It seemed that they had run far enough to escape trouble. "How is he?"

Dianna checked the wound and looked very worried. "He's really badly injured. Lost a lot of blood and running didn't help him either."

Bobby just stood back not wanting to get closer but not wanting to look like a child as well. "Will he be alright?"

"I'll…be fine squirt." Eric managed to whisper in Bobby's direction.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief but knew that Eric needed serious medical attention. The closest town was miles away and they knew that orcs would be waiting for them. They did their best to stop the bleeding but it did little good.

Eric closed his eyes and his breathing became weaker and weaker.

"We need Dungeon Master." Bobby said in a weak voice trying to hold back his tears.

"And here I am young ones." He approached Eric and waved a hand over Eric's arm. "It is healed but he will be weak for a few days I'm afraid.

Hank looked at Dungeon Master, surprised that he did something so direct.

"You healed him. Usually you give a riddle and send us on our way."

Dungeon Master smiled and sat down and everyone followed suit.

"You all deserve to know why you have been brought here. I greatly regret having to bring you here from your world but it was needed to help regain balance in the Realm. A Dungeon Master has great power as well as great responsibility. I do not have the freedom to grant you your greatest wish for I am the one that brought you here."

Everyone looked at him in horror. Hank spoke for the group. "But why, after everything we did?"

Dungeon Master never looked as sad as he did right now. "I am very sorry but I was ordered to find those not of this Realm to help gain balance in the Realm. Long before I was born the Realm was a place of magic, a place of great danger as well as peace. There was a balance and those who lived amongst that dark kept from those that lived amongst the light. Then a war started and greed filled the realm and great castles and cities were built to house, gain and steal power."

Presto nodded. "So why are those places empty? We never see anyone there now."

The older man continued pain in his voice. "The Dungeon Masters tried to control this power, to take it from both the light and dark sides. We failed as we took away free will and there was a great rebellion in the land and those like Venger took power. Most towns now shun magic as it usually brings about great sorrow."

Quiet had settled upon them as they waited for Dungeon Master to continue.

"All Dungeon Masters now hold the knowledge and all those that seek to learn about magic are free to learn from us but to become a Dungeon Master one is not allowed to interfere with the world so directly again." His voice was clear but held that sadness that lingered on the air.

Hank spoke up. "Alright we understand why you cannot help directly. That doesn't answer why we were brought here."

Dungeon Master took his time before speaking. "No one of the Realm can free themselves from influence of magic of any side. You come from a world where magic is seen as a trick or tales in a story. You don't desire to remain and use the power that is offered to you. Only those not of the Realm can help create a balance that is needed. I opened the doorway and the Realm chose you."

No one spoke for the longest time. Dianna broke the silence. "How can balance be restored?"

"By learning to control power you have no desire to keep." Shortly after Dungeon Master vanished.

"Well guys we have to keep going. I don't like what he told us anymore than you but we have no choice. We were chosen and we have to finish what this place requires of us." Hank stood and took command of the situation. He knew they needed someone to lead them more so now than ever.

Presto, Bobby and Dianna eventually agreed and they helped lift Eric from the ground to find a place to make camp.

…..

Night fell and Sheila watched the sun fade from the sky, leaving only the purple glow on the horizon. A smaller sun, a dim blue dwarf, hid behind the distant hills giving the land a surreal glow. It was truly beautiful to see how the land changed but not change at all.

Glenna's words filled her head and she looked at the land and felt something but she wasn't sure what it was that she felt. She turned away from the land to her room and shuddered when she focused on it. The walls seem to be looking at her and she turned to the land outside again that seemed to call to her but the call gave her a different chill.

So focused was Sheila on _feeling_ the areas around her she didn't notice someone enter her room.

"You are learning the first stages of magic. I am pleased."

Sheila turned around instantly to find Venger standing with his wins partly spread and a smile on his face.

"I am glad that it pleases you…Master." She looked at the ground full of fear. Never had he entered her chamber before. She scolded herself as nothing was hers but his. Everything she ate, wore and slept on was for his amusement.

"It does not please you Sheila. You are scared of it and more scared that I derive pleasure from it." He stepped forward and he laughed at the fear in her eyes though cast down. "I will take great pleasure in breaking you, seeing you look at me with reverence and not fear; though fear will always come first."

Sheila looked at him and screamed, backing up onto the balcony. He followed her and she didn't stop until she felt the marble railing against her lower back. She gave a yelp as Venger stood directly in front of her and she had to bend back over the railing not to be pressed against him.

One hand held the back of her head and grabbed her hair tightly. "You are mine now Sheila and it matters not to me if you enjoy all that I have to offer you." He pulled her towards him and forced her into a bruising kiss. She screamed into his mouth which only made him be even more forceful.

He took her from the balcony and threw her to the floor in the middle of the room. The balcony doors closed and locked behind him. Sheila was more terrified of him now than ever before and backed away from him as best she could.

"Stand up!" His smile was replaced with a stern look.

"No! Please…no!" She backed against the wall to support herself. Tears rolled down her face and her heart pumped hard in her ears. Pain seared through her body as a bolt of energy hit her and she screamed as if she was on fire.

"Stand up!"

This time Sheila did as she was told and stood before Venger with her eyes cast down. She was still shaking from the pain she felt mixed with the fear. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will enjoy breaking you and turning you against Dungeon Master. Tonight I will claim you as my own as I will do every night until you see no other purpose than to serve me."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far. This chapter is rather intense and **if you don't like sexuality please do not read**. I own nothing of the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon. Please review!

…..

Never had Sheila been so scared in her life. Nothing terrified her more than this man, this monster before her. It was that she was going to be used in such an intimate manner that scared her the most. She had always seen Venger as some distant villain, dangerous to be sure, but there was a distance that made him not truly real. His hands on her breasts and breath in her hair made him concrete in her mind and she wanted to fold in on herself to escape this horrific scene that was about to be played out.

Venger smiled as her fear filled the room. He finally had one of those accursed students of Dungeon Master and he was going to make her suffer. "You fear me."

"I fear what you will do to me, Master."

He held her neck in his hand, holding it tight enough to let her know how vulnerable she was. "What actions do you fear the most? Answer me Sheila." His hand at her throat moved in a warning motion.

"The idea of you taking me." She was in tears and her voice barely a whisper.

Her head was at her chest due to his height. "That is the least of what you should fear from me." A hand reached down and caressed her breasts, one of his nails lightly scratching the nipple.

She breathed in from the new sensation. There was still fear as pain would surely follow and she was not disappointed. He pinched it hard making her scream. His mouth captured hers swallowing her scream as he roughly fondled her.

When she opened her eyes again she was on the bed with Venger looking down at her. He looked very different as his helmet and garb were gone. He had long black hair braided behind him that fell down his back between his wings that seemed to make him more powerful. Sheila wanted to be scared of him but she couldn't help but see his beauty. He was no longer hidden and she reached up to touch him but stopped before she could feel his skin.

"I didn't think that you…you ever wanted…" She was too frightened to finish the sentence.

"Your idea of sex is naïve. The attraction you feel is power, power I now have over you. Give into me, obey me and you'll enjoy everything I do to you. Resist and you'll feel more pain than any of my orcs could derive from you."

His deep voice echoes through her and she was very confused as to what to do. She closed her eyes and nodded then lay perfectly still.

"Give into this and be mine."

Glenna's voice was in her head and the garden room of marble was around them. "How did…?"

Venger looked around and narrowed his eyes in anger for a brief moment. "You've brought us here."

Sheila grew scared from his expression and thought of her room again. A smile grew on Venger's face once again as he gently scraped his thumb nail at her throat. "You will never bring us there again."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry I didn't know how I did that."

Venger knew very well how that happened and he'll deal with the one responsible later. He brought his full attention to the trembling young woman beneath him. "It seems that you hold a hidden talent. Focus on me Sheila, feel my power."

Sheila looked into his red eyes and breathed in and the intensity of the energy around him. How she had never felt it before was surprising to her. It crackled in the air around them and she let it settle in her skin and she fell.

The sensation of folding into the silk sheets like water covered her skin yet strong arms held her. Her breathing intensified as a pressure built up in her.

"_Let go, Sheila." _

The voice was distant yet hummed through her and she smiled. Her mind was never so awake and she yearned to soak in that power that now surrounded her. She listened to the voice repeat itself and she obeyed and let herself be taken.

Pain awoke her to her room as she felt herself divided as he moved on top of her. She screamed as she saw that wicked face above her drunk off her agony. "Please…no."

"Give into this pain and you'll be rewarded." He knew the suffering she was in at the moment and he continued to move above her. Either way she would please him this night.

The pain was the most intense that she had ever felt before. This was a different pain, it was deeper and she knew the scar of it would never truly heal. She felt it changing her.

"You took from me." She breathed out through the shocks of pain. "I'll not enjoy this for your pleasure." Tears filled her eyes as he looked down at her. The words surprised her and she wondered what he would do to her for talking so boldly.

He stopped his movements and held her head with his hand. "Then you'll taste nothing but pain tonight. Why would you choose such torture?"

"You can offer nothing else." She was surprised by her courage once again and knew that she would suffer for it.

His smile grew cruel. "One more chance to give in and take the pleasure I and only I can offer you."

Sheila remained quiet. Something told her that it would be better to suffer instead. Venger looked through her with those pitiless red eyes, looking for something. "Then you'll feel pain for my pleasure then."

Sheila screamed as he pushed harder than before and a warm sensation at her head kept her conscious of the actions being done to her. He finished and his wings spread out like some horrific angel.

She looked up and saw anger on his face but it wasn't directed at her. There was something in those eyes that he was trying to hide but she was too tired to think on it. The last thing she saw was him dressed in smoke until it solidified into his helmet and garb then him walking away before everything went black.

….

Glenna got up from her bed, covered in sweat as soon as she opened her eyes. She knew that she would live to regret her actions but there was no way for her to escape her punishment. Her door was still unlocked so she held hope that Venger had not found out what she had done yet. Though it was highly unlikely.

She cast a silencing charm on her feet as not to alert the orcs that roamed the halls at night. They only kept away from her because Venger protected her from their claws and rotten breath. Perhaps she acted too rashly, perhaps she didn't but she'll find out in a short amount of time if she didn't get to the garden fast enough.

There were no guards in the halls and she could not sense Shadow Demon close by. No, it was too good to be true, too easy for her to get by that quick. Venger suspected something and he was setting a trap for her. She was too weak to fight him if confronted and he had been waiting a very long time to entrap her in something like this.

Soon she was at the end of the corridor where it split into two sets of stairs. One led up to the main hall then to the chambers where Sheila lay, most likely unconscious and beaten. The other led down to her garden. Both were traps.

Glenna knew something was off and had to do the opposite of what she knew was smart and headed up to tend to Sheila. She usually went up to talk with her at this time of night so it would not seem so out of turn.

As soon as she turned down the corridor to Sheila's chamber she was interrupted by Shadow Demon.

"The girl is in no condition to speak to anyone." He snickered malevolently. "Tomorrow morning would be a better time."

"He's taken her. She'll require my help then." She attempted to move forward but Shadow Demon blocked her path.

"It will be a nightly habit."

She cringed for Sheila and loathed that trickster sprit before her. "Then I'll make it a habit to bring my teas and herbs for her. Now move aside!"

Shadow Demon simply laughed and slid into a crack in the wall. Glenna frowned and made her way to the chamber and entered it.

Sheila was naked, passed out and there was a soft smell of blood in the air. Glenna quickly rushed to the bed and was thankful that the damage wasn't as bad as she had thought. It was the heat of the room intensifying the metallic smell of the blood.

Glenna sat on the edge of the bed after preparing a bath and gently shook Sheila. "Please wake up. You need to be tended to."

Sheila woke with a start and curled in onto herself as she still felt the pain. "I can't move." Her voice was a whisper and she didn't want to say another word; anything to remind her of what happened to her.

"Come now my dear. I know it's painful so I prepared a bath for you. It will heal you."

Each attempt was met with failure as Sheila attempted to pull the covers over herself.

Glenna tried a different approach. "I cast a spell to the water will sooth you. Don't you trust me? Have I ever hurt you before?"

Sheila looked up at Glenna who smiled back at her. "No, you never hurt me." She held her hand out and Glenna held it until Sheila was ready to get up from the bed. Everything hurt and she felt that she would never recover.

As soon as she settled in the water she felt better. Glenna was there with some soaps and cloths. "Let me clean you. I promise not to harm you." Sheila didn't hear a word Glenna said. All she felt was the hot water, the smell of the herbs and Glenna's voice sing a haunted song. Each note carried her as she felt haunted, hollowed out by ice and the hot water burned in contrast.

"What song is that?" Sheila asked in a subdued voice.

"A song of many young women."

No other words were needed as Glenna continued. Sheila, despite the terror she faced, smiled and hummed the melody off and on as Glenna worked on her.

Before she realized it she was out of the bath and dressed for bed. Sheila hugged the covers to herself and hummed note or two until she fell into a deep sleep.

Glenna frowned knowing that the poor girl would go through more tomorrow and Venger would not allow them any conversation alone after tonight.

….


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything of the D&D world. This story is written for fun only. Please review!

….

Hank felt at peace when he woke in the morning. Dungeon Master's words sunk in and he was grateful that he finally knew the truth of why they were here. He wasn't pleased that they were lied to for so long and voiced his opinion that he knew the rest of his friends agreed with.

Time felt different now, the urgency to hurry was no longer there as they held a purpose. They spent five days in a city learning and gathering information and planning for their trip to Hoddakan. It didn't take long to hear word that Venger was building up forces to prevent them from entering the grand castle to access the library.

The inn they stayed in was not going to be safe for much longer as Venger's hand reached out to the small town and cities that he was looking for four youths with powerful weapons. The innkeeper a man in his middle ages protected them as much as he could.

"Listen children, I am a simple innkeeper and cannot help against the powers of the likes of Venger. He may not be well known in these parts but his name is as its legend. I hear that he's sent his Orcs out to many town and cities. I would not stay one more night here."

Dianna nodded. "Thank you we don't want to put you into danger and we'll be off once we have a meal. Castle Hoddakan will be a challenge to get to."

"Aye, it will be indeed. After today do not mention that castle's name. If you do it will be a curse as other's fear what you are doing."

Hank understood and everyone left the inn as soon as they had their fill of food.

They travelled for about half the day before they came to a part of the road that was not far from the forest. If they cut through it they could save themselves four days of travel. It was risky as everyone in the group knew that forests held their own breed of danger that they were not so sure they wanted to risk encountering.

Eric was still very quiet but looked at the forest then huffed kicking some dirt in its direction. "I think we should stay to the road."

Hank spoke up. "Orcs are on the roads as well as Venger's many servants. We will be easily spotted."

"Oh, yeah so bugs, monsters and Venger's magical minions are so much better." Eric wasn't budging on this matter. His famous stubborn look was in his eyes and he was not going down without a fight this time.

"The longer we take the greater the chance that Venger will find us." Dianna jumped in. Presto was in agreement while Bobby remained silent leaning on his club and waited for a consensus to be met.

The arguing went on for a while until a decision was met. "Forget it you guys, I am not going into the forest. You idiots are crazy." Eric turned to leave.

"What's the matter Eric? Why does the forest bother you so much?" Presto usually didn't taunt Eric so was the closest to him out of the group besides Sheila.

Eric turned away not wanting to speak about it. He did his best to forget what he saw after being struck. "I just know there is something in there. Since I was struck by the Orc I had dreams and could sense dark forces. Trust me when I say we must NOT enter that forest; another one but not this one."

"I'll go with you Eric, the rest of you go through the forest. We'll meet at Hoddakan in a week's time." Presto stood beside Eric.

Hank reluctantly allowed it and the group was split up. Eric held a sad look on his face and looked back almost ready to join them. Presto urged him back to the road and they continued their journey. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so." Eric wanted to boast but he didn't have it in him to do so. Fear clouded his mind and guilt that he didn't do more to persuade them to follow him.

…..

Venger was pleased with his claiming of Sheila even if Glenna interfered. Glenna robbed him of the ability to control Sheila's power but that was only a trifling matter he could easily work around. Shadow Demon glided towards Venger with news.

"Master I have seen the children separate. The Cavalier and the Magician took the road to Hoddakan while the rest set towards the forest of Ire. Should I have Orcs follow and capture them?"

The news was good. Separation is never a good thing in the Realm. "Leave the others to the forest. Let my creatures take care of them. As for the Cavalier and Magician I will handle them myself. Keep watch over the rest in the forest."

Shadow Demon bowed low and left. Venger wanted to speak to Sheila before he left to see the effect of his night with her had on her. A gentle bond was made between them and in time he will teach her to want to strengthen it.

….

Sheila woke early in pain, a great deal of pain but would not allow Venger to see how much damage he had caused. Glenna was up early and helped prepare her for the day.

"My young Lady you are a credit to your world. Let me help you dress."

As much as she wanted to protest she knew that she had to get dressed as soon as possible. For some reason she knew that he would come for her soon. A notion to wear the black silk gown with gold jewels entered her mind. Somehow she knew it would be pleasing to Venger.

"I want the dark green and gold dress with the gold head dress." It was elegant as were all her clothes but it would be the one he would least enjoy on her.

Glenna knew what she was doing. "You know he would prefer for you to wear black. I saw you look at it first."

"That's why I chose the green dress. I'll wear what he wants only when ordered to."

Despite the outcome that will follow Glenna smiled at the courage the young woman had and dressed her in the desired gown. "You look beautiful my dear."

The doors opened and Venger entered and gracefully walked towards Sheila. She had never realized how graceful Venger actually was given his size. "I will speak with you later Glenna, now leave."

Glenna bowed slightly and left the room quickly. The doors closed behind her.

Venger looked at the gown Sheila was wearing and pondered whether Sheila ignored the bond or she didn't detect it. "I preferred if you wore something different."

"Are these not acceptable to your eyes, my Lord?"

"Only just, it will be removed from your wardrobe." He lifted her chin to that her eyes met his gaze.

"Is it the color that you dislike I am sure you could change the color to your suiting." Sheila never turned her eyes away from Venger though her heart pounded in fear.

He smiled and waved a hand and she stood naked wearing only the necklace that would always remain next to her skin. "Listen to my thoughts and go to the wardrobe and find what you know I'll find suiting. If you fail I'll punish you until you chose correct."

Sheila looked up in fear. He would know that she ignored what he wanted the first time and would be punished for it. Now if she chose wrong she would be punished for that. Her mind hummed in fear. Before turning she had to remember to always speak with respect. "As you wish, Master." It was the most humiliating of terms to use but it would please him and may in the end turn his mind to use a less harsh method of punishment.

She looked at the many fine dresses available to her and she knew with all of her heart what outfit he wanted her to wear and set of jewels. He must not learn she is aware of the connection they now have. Instinctively she knew it had to be hidden from him for a while at least.

Her hands went to something black but not the satin one. She reached up and took out the silk dress with the high neckline with a collar that swept up the back of her neck in a wave. Very medieval and dark. Something a witch would wear back… She had a thought of something but she couldn't remember. Her mind went back to the task at hand and walked out dressed in the wrong garment.

"Is this pleasing to your eyes Master?"

Venger waved a hand and the garment was removed and was placed back in the wardrobe as if never touched. "Grab the bedpost and hold it firmly."

She lowered her eyes. "Yes, Master." Sheila grabbed the thick bedpost and for the first time noticed that small animal and lizard faces were carved into the wood.

"Wrap your legs around the bedpost, tight."

Sheila obeyed wondering what her punishment would entail.

"No matter what happens you must not let go or loosen your hold."

"Yes, Master." She wrapped her legs around it holding the post tight to her smooth unblemished skin of her inner thighs.

As soon as she said the last word she felt movement on the post. The faces moved and were biting her. Not hard but hard enough to sting. Her arms and legs were the first to be attacked. Soon the bites intensified and were drawing blood. His warning to not let go was in her head and she remained firm.

'Remember the pain last night. This is not worse than that.' She kept telling herself over and over again.

Soon the biting moved to her stomach and she held on tears running down her face. Fear gripped her as the little animal mouths and wooden teeth attacked her breasts and the soft skin between her legs. Her nipples and folds were attacked in earnest and despite the pain it was starting to feel a little good.

She pressed herself into the post hoping the small little bites will satiate the building pressure rising in her. For the first time she found that the pain intensified the pleasure she was feeling.

Looking down she saw that the bed cover held spots of her blood. She was almost so close and she gritted her teeth and moaned.

'_Almost there.'_

It all ended instantly. The bed post returned to normal and her skin was no longer bleeding but there was a throbbing of want between her legs.

"Get up and chose again." Venger looked at her with a smile on his face knowing she had enjoyed the experience.

Sheila felt the throbbing and found that she liked it and wondered what else he would do to punish her. This time her hands went to another black dress; covered in a beautiful intricate design of tiny rubies. The black material was made of satin and was low cut enough to show the necklace off around her neck.

She came to him and this time knelt on the grown before Venger, keeping her eyes low. "I know you want the other black satin dress but I felt this dress is what I understand of you Master."

"Explain."

"Black satin, very much like your voice and how you intertwine your power around others that serve you. The rubies are your slaves, encased in a pattern of your design. I am one of those rubies now." Sheila kept her eyes to the ground and waited for her punishment to commence.

Venger was actually pleased with her insight. She fought against him in a most unexpected way and he would allow her to win. "Then you have permission to wear this dress today. Tomorrow you will wear what I desire you to wear is that understood? You have still to face a punishment for not wearing the dress I desire."

"Yes, Master."

"You will remain here until I call for you. Do not pleasure yourself while I am gone." Without another word he left the room.

As soon as the doors left Sheila wondered what punishment will befall her and she needn't wait long before the throbbing increased and she fell to the floor unable to stand. The pressure was almost unbearable and it took all of her energy not to reach down to find release.

Tears fell to the floor with a vengeance and for the first time ever she wished for Venger to return.

….

Eric and Presto were keeping a good pace and have learned how to watch out for travelers on the road, even those miles ahead. Venger watched them from a distance when he heard soft footsteps approach.

"Have you come to enjoy the sweet grass of the fields my son?"

Venger paid his father little attention as he watched the two children walk along the road unaware of the danger that is so close to them.

"You are not to interfere." Venger scoffed in annoyance.

"I understand that. I am saddened that I never taught you that early enough. Do be careful of them for they do not have the Realm in them. Direct magic will have serious consequences as you will learn."

Venger narrowed his eyes. "You speak of my newly acquired slave?"

"If she draws power of the Realm, she will become part of it. They were brought here to create balance."

He wanted to blast the short aged man but knew it would do little good. "She is mine and I will control that power. The light in the Realm will dim and everyone will call me Master." His wings spread out.

Dungeon Master only smiled at those words. "I once thought that of the side of light and in the end took away the freedoms of so many and handed them to the dark. Just one light is all that is needed to make the dark go away."

Venger never bothered to look down for he knew that Dungeon Master was already gone. "Fool." He brought his thoughts to the Cavalier and the Magician and thought it wise now to engage them. They were used to him changing his form to lure them into a trap so any 'stranger' they meet would be met with some skepticism.

Perhaps a direct approach would do the trick.

Venger simply appeared on the road before them. Dungeon Master wasn't the only one that could do that trick.

Eric screamed, tripped and fell backwards. "Presto, look out Venger!" Eric pulled out his shield to block anything Venger may throw at him.

Presto lifted Eric from the ground and stood behind Eric. There was nothing inside that hat that would be of any use against Venger.

Venger placed a ring of purple fire around them. "I would not attempt to pass the ring with your weapons. Drop them and you can pass through the fire unharmed."

Though he was filled with fear Eric wondered why someone so large and strong simply didn't take the weapons with his own hands. Every time they had their weapons taken from them it was by someone else but him.

"Why can't you take them yourself? Why do you need to have them handed to you?" Eric yelped as the fire got bigger around them. Presto pressed in closer to Eric trying to avoid the flames. It was times like this he really wished was wasn't wearing robes.

"Has Dungeon Master taught you anything?" Venger wondered how much they were told. "It surprises me how little you were told of the Realm."

Presto stood out and spoke. "We were brought here to bring balance. Dungeon Master made a mistake and now we are her to balance things." He truly felt like a child now. He was never good at speaking his mind clearly.

"I have a proposition for you two."

"Not interested." Eric said with more courage than he had.

"Do not interrupt me!" The fires flared around them then lowered when he calmed down. "I will send one of you to Hoddakan to research all that you need while the other remains my prisoner. As soon as the person chosen leaves Hoddakan then the prisoner is set free but once they leave Hoddakan they can never return again." Venger swept the fires away with a wave of his hand.

Eric pondered this for a moment and truly wanted to trust the bargain placed before Presto and he. He looked at Presto and he simply shook his head letting him know he would follow Eric's lead on this one. "How do you benefit from this? You never do anything unless you gain something in the end."

"How uncharacteristically insightful you have become Cavalier. While one of you is my prisoner I will have use of the power of your weapon. It would make a fine, though temporary addition, to my newly acquired cape."

Eric was almost ready to strike but he thought of something. "I want to see Sheila. I'll go as your prisoner on the condition that you will let me see Sheila, speak with her freely."

"Eric, no you can't trust him! No way!" Presto protested, yelling, his voice cracking in the process.

Venger smiled knowing the Cavalier had made up his mind. "I agree to your terms. Magician, make use of your time at Hoddakan. I am sure you don't want the Cavalier to suffer for too long."

Without warning they were enveloped in a ball of light. Presto found himself just outside the walls of an impressive castle. A smallish woman walked up to him. "You must be one of the children. We have been expecting you." She looked around. "Where are the others?"

"It's a long story."

She looked confused but shook her head. "Come in and talk. There is so much work to be done."

Presto didn't argue and followed the woman inside the castle.

Eric found himself in a large hall of some sort with no shield. Venger was holding it proudly. "You will wait here and not leave this hall for any reason until I return." Venger left the hall afterwards without another word.

'_That was out of character for old horn head.'_

Ten minutes passed and he noticed images in a tall mirror next to Venger's throne. He looked at it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was nothing he could do but watch and his heart sank as tears fell to the floor.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. As you all know I own nothing of Dungeons and Dragons. **This chapter contains sexuality**. If this offends you please do not read this chapter. For everyone else please read and review.

…

Venger sent the sword in a hiding place with the cape. He knew that the shield would only remain in his possession for a short time as the Magician would most likely not stay in at Hoddakan for a long period of time to save his friend the Cavalier from torment.

He entered Sheila's room to find her kneeling on the floor clutching the bedpost, moaning softly. She had been obedient and he would reward her.

"Sheila, stand up."

She looked up then quickly lowered her gaze as she stood watching his robes flow around him when he walked towards her. He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I am pleased with your obedience and will reward you."

A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of a reward from Venger. "Thank you, Master." Once again she was a loss for what to do. She could feel the lust he felt towards her and this time she found herself enjoying the fact that someone so powerful wanted her. It confused her to feel this way and shame tried to work its way into her mind but was quickly pushed aside when she felt his hand on her shoulders.

"Remove your gown."

Sheila removed it but slowly, taking her time before letting it fall at her feet. His eyes were all over her body and she enjoyed every moment of it. He wanted her, she could feel it through the connection they had.

"Wrap your arms around the post and spread your legs."

"Yes, Master."

She could feel him standing behind her and knew that he was no longer wearing his robes. His wings encased her and the post and his magic surged around her. Then fear entered her breathing that she would be in pain again and tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

"You fear that I will hurt you this time. Pain only comes to those that resist me. Give into me and you'll not feel any pain but a pleasure that so few will ever know. I can be a merciful master to those that serve me willingly."

Saying the words became easier to her but to fully give up and surrender to this creature, this powerful being was frightening. "H…how do I give into you? I'm too frightened."

Her hands were tied above her head. She felt lifted so that she could only keep her legs spread by wrapping them around his behind her. It was awkward at first then she felt 'him' against her.

"First understand that these," He grabbed her breasts and fondled them. "are now mine. No other shall touch or look upon them without my permission, including you." His breath was in her ear. A finger trailed down her stomach to between her legs. "All of you are mine and no other will 'know' you as I do. Even you no longer have freedom to explore yourself without my say. When you understand this then you have fully surrendered to me."

Sheila couldn't help but feel enjoyment from this and her core ached. "Then I will not know pleasure without your say, Master." It was the truth.

"It pleases me to see that you are learning."

He stood between her legs and lifted her and lowered her onto him slowly. She was pushed against the post in his movements. It hurt a lot when he entered her but the pain was slowly ebbing away into something much deeper.

Soon she was lost in his movement and momentum, wanting nothing more than to be pleased by him. Then the thought entered her mind to 'hold' him tighter. She held the walls encasing him as hard as she could and while the pain increased again so did her pleasure.

Venger was pleased with her and she was soon moaning and panting and working harder and harder to obtain completion but he would pull on the connection and take her away from the edge just enough for her to work even harder.

Tears of frustration filled her head as she was so close and the pressure was almost painful. "Please, Master!"

"What is it you want my slave."

"Let, me go. Please, let me go!" She panted heavily, desperate for release.

"You have served me well." He let her go and shortly after he moved in her and reached his climax as well.

Sheila never knew it could feel this good as her whole body and mind arched in wave after wave of pleasure. She felt the bonds around her wrists go and she fell against Venger who held her in a tight, possessive embrace.

He caught her looking into the mirror with a smile on her face. Sweat covered her body and her heart was still pounding. "See the delights you can experience when you give yourself to me."

"Yes, Master."

"You have pleased me today. A bath will be prepared for you, enjoy it. Play all you want with yourself." He smiled and left the room, his robes reforming around his body.

Shortly after he left a marble bath came out from the floor. It was pure white with streaks of pale purple and gold going through it. Intricate designs of vines and flowers were crafted into it. Hot water filled the bath magically and she four different colored bottles appeared on the edge of the bath.

Never had she seen such decadence and beauty. She thought everything created by Venger was pure darkness but the designs on the bath told a different story. It was beautiful, it was all so beautiful and as she stepped into the water she felt warmed and for the first time in a very long time she allowed herself to relax.

She eyed the bottles and took one that was emerald green and poured some of the liquid into her hand. The smell was wonderful and she dipped her hands into the water and the smell intensified. A tingling feeling covered her skin then soft scrubbing sensations. She was being cleaned magically and she laughed at the foreign sensations. Curious she spread her legs and the cleansing worked in areas where the water reached. Reaching down she helped the water get a little further in and she smiled. It was a gentle feeling.

'_So this was magic? Why to people of the Realm fear it so much? Just because you have some powers doesn't mean you need to go all dark and twisted.'_

Next was the blue bottle whose contents held no smell. She allowed some to fall into the bath and soon she felt like she was given a full body massage. Her muscles were slowly being massaged into relaxation and her body responded by giving up so many years of stress and fatigue. It felt so good to let all that go.

She allowed herself time to enjoy being so relaxed before moving onto the next bottle. It was a pale orange bottle and she poured some of it into the bath. At first nothing happened then the room lit up and she could feel the energy come off of everything in the room. It was so bright, even things she knew were dark objects gave off a power that she could feel. The energy of the bath encased her and she felt so comforted.

Looking around the room she saw the energy from the mirror and knew it was an object of magic in some way. Of what she had no idea. It could be explored later.

The sensations slowly flittered away and she brought her attention to the final bottle. It was blood red and with some trepidation she held it and poured some into the bath. Nothing happened so she waited. Boredom took over and she dipped her head under the water to give her head a soothing warm feeling.

She left the bath looking for a towel or something but didn't need one as her skin and hair dried instantly. Magic simply amazed her.

Sheila looked at herself in the mirror and still saw a child staring back at her. She always wanted to dye her hair a deeper color red but her parents never allowed her saying it would ruin her beautiful hair. While staring in the mirror she focused on her hair color and it began to change into the color she always wanted. It was a deeper red but not bright. It made what she saw as a child, diminish.

Her hands moved to her breasts and though she could not say that she had nothing they did not, in her eyes, hold the roundness she thought a woman's breasts should be. Growing up she thought women held curves. The idea of surgery for larger breasts never appealed to her either, they always seemed so fake to her and decided her smaller shape looked better.

She focused on her own and they slowly grew in size and shape. They were firm and held a weight that she really enjoyed.

Now looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw herself as a woman not the child that came to the Realm. A power filled her with that thought and she smiled.

Now to wear a gown that would be pleasing to Vegner as well as herself.

….

It was more than he could bear. Eric watched as Sheila was taken by Venger and she enjoyed it. As much as he wanted to turn away, smash the mirror he was unable to. Tears streamed down his face at the thought of her betrayal then anger filled him.

After Venger enjoyed her, shame filled her head that perhaps she was being controlled by him. Perhaps it wasn't her fault. "Please Sheila show me that you are being controlled. It's not really you." His words begged her.

"I highly doubt she's being controlled. Venger only rewards those that obey him."

He turned to find Shadow Demon next to him.

Normally this creature scared him but Eric could only concentrate on Sheila's actions.

"Shut up, you don't know her!" Eric searched the mirror watching every action.

The image moved to follow her to the bath. He wanted to turn away not to shame her by staring at her naked form. Eric admitted to himself he always wanted to see Sheila and Diana naked at some point but never like this.

"See how she is enjoying this. Venger is no longer there. Look at her smile on her face as she enjoys the water."

"I would enjoy that as well. I would never begrudge her this."

Eric continued to watch as Sheila enjoyed each of the bottles and the sensations she felt. There was no denying that she was enjoying every moment of her bath. He turned away not wanting to intrude on her anymore.

"You will never know her charms Cavalier for they now belong to Venger." Shadow Demon taunted Eric. "How many nights have you wanted to hold her?"

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that."

"Why not Cavalier? Are you not a man with adult feelings for a woman?"

Eric wanted to hit that creature and swung at him, his hand going through the dark shadow. He fell to the floor while Shadow Demon laughed at his foolishness.

All he did for the next little while was remain quiet as Shadow Demon taunted Eric hoping to get a rise out of him. Soon the image in the mirror changed and Eric moved to the mirror curious to know what happened next. He saw Sheila change, her hair and breasts. Her smile gave him knowledge that she was pleased with what she now saw in the mirror.

Rage filled him now that he knew that Sheila was _enjoying_ her life here. He and the others were risking their lives and she was enjoying her new life.

Part of him felt broken inside as he burst into tears. Crying was something that true men never did. He held back his tears and sobs wiping them away believing this father's words.

"Ah, I see you witnessed some events. You have seen your friend and now know that she is in no harm. I always reward those that serve me well Cavalier." Venger walked up to the mirror. "Show me Dungeon Master's children in the forest. Come here Cavalier I want you to see this."

Eric remained where he was. Then a thought came to him that those images may not be real. "They are not real. Everything I saw was not real! It's just one of your illusions to fool me."

"I will not ask you again Cavalier. Come here." Venger's voice held a threatening tone that warned Eric that pain will follow if not obeyed.

Eric slowly looked at the images of Hand, Diana and Bobby fighting off some monsters in the forest. They were winning but looked very tired. "They'll be fine, if this is even real. We've faced much worse than that in this place."

"Perhaps but sleep is not easily won in that forest. Those are my creatures and they listen to my command. I control a host of servants that serve only me."

"You have armies at your command and your name is feared across the Realm and yet you can't get at a few children. Why is that? What prevents you from directly harming us?" Eric braced himself for an onslaught of pain but only saw Venger focus on him. He decided to push his luck. "You were once a Dungeon Master weren't you?"

Venger's anger filled the room and Eric yelped in fear. "Do not assume anything of those you do not truly know Cavalier. I may not be able to harm you directly but I have many that serve me who can. You will suffer as you will serve your friend, my slave until the Magician leaves Hoddakan. Due to your youth you believe that is no punishment at all. After a time you'll beg to be kept in the dungeons."

…


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter please review if you are enjoying the story so far. As everyone knows I do not own anything of Dungeons and Dragons.

…..

The hall of books was huge and there were cases upon cases of books that reached the ceiling. It was astounding to Presto the volume of knowledge that was held in this place and he had only a limited time here. There was no way he was going to allow Eric to suffer under the hands of Venger for long. He could only imagine the torture that Eric was going through.

The smallish woman brought him to a man that looked very much like Dungeon Master but without the robes. "Herlik this is Presto one of the children Dungeon Master told us about."

Big eyes behind an even larger book looked up at him. This elderly man smiled then looked around. "Meida, where are the others?"

"Three of my friends are in the forest, one is bonded to Venger through a life debt and another is with Venger because I am here. If I leave my friend goes free."

Meida looked worried. "Magician that means when you leave you can never return here again. Only Venger can break that spell. While you are here your friend can not leave Venger's service until Venger himself gives them permission."

Presto was so at home here, no place felt so right for him. After all the places in the Realm he finally finds one that he would truly wish to stay in. He was fighting back tears that he had never had the chance to shed for a very long time.

"Meida please take the young Magician to his room for the time being. I'll be along shortly to explain things."

Presto calmed down and followed Meida to his room. Upon entering it, it was as if the place was made for him. He looked around and saw many books, a bed and a small lab to study in. "I was supposed to stay here a long time wasn't I?"

"Indeed you were." Herlik entered the small room and took a seat on the stool in front of a table. "You have a mind for details. You would do very well here. What specifically did Vegner say to you? Think of the exact words." His voice was soft and slow. He reminded Presto of one of his great uncle Michael who used to tell him stories and teach him a lot of interesting historical things.

Presto thought back. "I will send one of you to Hoddakan to research all that you need while the other remains my prisoner. As soon as the person chosen leaves Hoddakan then the prisoner is set free but once they leave Hoddakan they can never return again." He was surprised he remembered everything Venger said word for word.

Herlik hummed and murmured to himself for a short while. "Ah, now he used a simple but ridged spell. You see it's a binding spell for two people what he failed to mention to you is that if your friend returns to Venger then you will be able to return to Hoddakan. He used words to disguise the whole truth of a spell. From now on listen to what a person of magic says."

"I thought that once I leave I can never return as in never again." Presto for a moment was happy then sobered up. "He would never return to Venger willingly. I could never ask that of him."

The old man nodded and hummed once again in deep thought. Meida spoke to Presto. "My dear there is much to be done and your friends need help in the forest. You have a lot of research to do before you leave. Keep what has happened out of your mind for now. At least as best as you can."

Presto didn't want admit it but he needed rest and the bed, an actual bed, looked like a dream. Despite the advice his last thoughts before falling asleep were Venger's words mocking him.

….

Two days of running, fighting and precious little sleep was wearing at Dungeon Master's children. Hank was trying to hold things together but he had never been persued like this before. Diana was holding out but she was losing strength and Bobby was too tired to move.

The youngest of them fell to the ground as soon as they got a moment's rest and closed his eyes. Diana couldn't wake him but felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief that Bobby was simply exhausted.

"Poor little guy, he needs this. We all do."

Hank couldn't agree more but knew they would have to move on soon. "Look we are near the end of the forest." Hank picked up Bobby and motioned for Diana to take the club. "We'll make it."

Diana picked up the club and followed Hank through the final leg of their journey. "I wonder how Eric and Presto are making out. It wouldn't surprise me if Eric says something insulting to someone and gets his face turned green."

Hank had to laugh at that despite the seriousness of everyone's journey. "He would probably end up getting a tail to match. Two if Presto attempts to fix things."

She cracked up laughing at the thought. It was good to feel a little bit normal even if it was only for a short time.

They reached the edge of the forest and saw a glade full of tall grass and flowers. "Diana can you climb up this tree and see ahead? I want to make sure that we really are out of this place."

She understood leaving the club next to Hank. When she got to the top she saw a small city in the distance. There was a small Orc camp just on the edge of its limits.

Hank waited for the news when she got down. "So, what does it look like?"

"Trouble I'm afraid. There's a camp of Orcs just outside a city. So we either skirt the edge of this forest or deal with Orcs."

"Do you think we can go between or around them?" Hank was desperate for some good news, anything at all.

Diana thought for a moment. "I remember seeing a small road and there's a caravan heading towards the city. We could ask for help. Just enough time to get some rest."

He nodded in agreement and they hurried to catch up with the caravan before Orcs intercepted it.

Hank watched from a distance to observe any strange behavior. He saw what looked like a young couple with a child around Bobby's age. It was now or never. Walking slowly to the road he hailed them and they stopped.

"Hello, I'm sorry to stop you but I and my friends need some help."

The woman looked worried and the man thought for a moment. "I don't see your friends."

"Diana, come out with Bobby."

Diana stepped out to the road holding Bobby and his club. "Please we only need a place to rest and the Orcs are looking for us."

Hank was worried Diana said too much. The man was about to talk but his son interrupted. "Dad, what's wrong with him." He pointed at Bobby.

"Tennin, go back and see to your sister I need to speak to these strangers."

Tennin nodded and went inside the caravan. The man looked at Hank with a very serious look on his face. "Look stranger we know who you are and we would love to help you but we already were spoken to by the Orcs about you and threatened that if we were ever caught helping you in anyway….we can't."

This time the woman spoke. "Yulgan, they need our help. They are exhausted. There must be something we can do."

"All we need is a place to rest for a while."

The woman thought for a moment then spoke. "Go back down the road. You will see a huge tree in the middle of a glade. Keep going a little further and you'll find where Orcs had just camped. When we arrived they were packing up to leave. It will be safe there for a short time."

"Sharra, don't give them false hope."

"It's all we have to offer. Hold on." She went into the caravan and came back with some bread and handed it to Hank. "Here, take this. It's a bit old but it's good enough for today at least."

Hank took it and thanked her. "You've helped us out a lot. We promise to never mention you."

"That's all we ask. Good luck." Yulgan said before moving the caravan on once again.

They finally reached the place where the Orcs were. Sharra was telling the truth the Orcs had left not too long ago. "We'll stay here to get some rest then we have to move on."

Diana put Bobby on the ground and placed his club next to him. He curled up around the club and murmmered something in his sleep. Hand and Diana followed suit shortly after allowing sleep to take them over.

Shadow Demon slithered out of the shadows and watched as they slept. From what he could tell they were exhausted. He doubted that any Orc could wake them from the deepness of their breath. Calling the Orcs would be an easy matter and Venger would be pleased to have these three as prisoners and the weapons in his hands.

"Are you lost Shadow Demon?"

The slithery demon looked to his right to find Dungeon Master smiling. "As if you care for the likes of me."

"You chose your path Arklis, you chose to serve him and what has it brought you?"

"I am immortal now."

Dungeon Master picked up some dirt with a few strands of grass in his hands and smelled it. "The dirt smells sweet, for it rained two days ago and the grass is renewed. Even this simple act is above your abilities."

Shadow Demon grew angry and dove into Hanks chest.

Hank woke instantly but was subdued. Shadow Demon had full control of the body. As he spoke it held a rasp and odd ring to it as if another voice overlapped the other. "He's so tired it would be so simple to end his life now."

Diana and Bobby never woke from their sleep to help.

Dungeon Master no longer held a smile on his face. "I would advise that you leave the Ranger's body this instant."

Hank stood and laughed at Dungeon Master. "You cannot interfere."

"Neither can you." Dungeon Master waved a hand and turned Hank into stone. Shadow Demon screamed in terror. "Arklis you went too far and have forgotten all the lessons you were taught." Dungeon Master released the hold over Hank and his body returned to normal.

Shadow Demon left Hank's body and it fell to the ground. Dungeon Master blanketed the fall and called upon forest creatures to protect the children should any Orcs arrive.

…..

Eric changed into some plain brown robes given to him not unlike Presto's and entered Shiela's room. He was not prepared for the utter extravagance that was on display. The walls were a mix of black and white stone, and intricately carved. It looked better than any wall paper or painting ever could. His eyes looked at the window the led to a balcony draped in fine burgundy that matched the covers on the bed.

What he saw in the mirror was real. He saw the designs on the bed post from the mirror and they were a match but he had to see Sheila, hear the words come from her mouth and hear the guilt in them. She would feel guilty about this, hate herself for how she reacted if it was true.

The Realm had played tricks on his mind as well as everyone else. It teased you into comfort only to have you realize that it was all a trap to ensnare you. This room brought him back to his home before the Realm that held all the luxuries that money could buy. Despite the fact he bragged about it to everyone he knew, the thing he valued the most were his friends. They never cared about how rich he was and took him down a few pegs when needed. He never admitted it but he really respected them for that.

She walked into the bedroom from what he could only imagine was a large walk in closet. Sheila's hair and figure had changed. He saw it and knew right then and there that what he saw in the mirror had been true but he had to speak with her,_ hear,_ her words.

"Eric?"

Eric caught the surprise in her voice as well as the confidence in her step. She wore that dress with pride and knew well enough that she enjoyed it.

"Yes." He felt so stupid being at a loss for words.

"Why are you here? You have to get out of here if Venger ever…"

"I made a deal with him to see you. Presto is trying to find a way to get you out of here, and all of us out of the Realm. The longer I am here the better it is for him. It buys him time. I only hope he's smart enough to realize that." He made sure to add on a little arrogance at the end.

Sheila's eyes widened. "Please don't think I'm being ungrateful because I'm not. I am bonded to Venger. There's nothing that you can do. You truly have no idea how powerful he really is."

Eric heard it in her voice, how she speaks Venger's name. She respected Venger and enjoyed the power he yielded. Now this was all a game that Venger was playing. It was time to play his role and be the stupid spoiled child that Venger still thought him to be.

"You like being here don't you? He's possessed you! I saw you in the mirror Sheila! How you gave into him as he took you against that post." Eric pointed angrily at it while shouting. "You've also used magic to change your hair and figure. You were fine, more than fine the way you were before!"

Sheila started to shake, tears running down her face. "You don't understand. I don't want to be here but I have to. So what if I enjoy myself. I. CAN'T. LEAVE! You were not there first night he took me. It was pure hell! Never had I been so scared in my life and there was NOBODY there to help me."

Eric started to cry, he couldn't keep up the act not with that information. He said nothing and they both stared at each other, both with tears in their eyes. "He…" That was all he could say. It was too ugly a thing to put into words what happened to her.

"Vegner sent me here to serve you Sheila."

"I don't want you to! I want you and the others to find a way out of here." She fell to the floor in a mass of black silk, pounding her fist against the bed post Venger had her against only a few hours ago.

Eric's heart was breaking and he knew those words hurt her deeply but he knew that his actions were being watched as well. "Sheila, I…I didn't mean. I have a stupid mouth." He walked towards her and tried to pick her up but she pulled herself away.

"He'll hurt you if anyone touches me! If you saw what happened in that mirror you would have seen how possessive he is of me. He'll kill anyone that touches me."

"If I ever have the chance I'll kick ol' horn head's butt." Eric knew that was going to get him a lot of trouble but he had to play his part well.

Sheila stood in fear. "If he ever heard you…God Eric you really are stupid at times. All this time in this horrid world and you never learned when to keep your mouth shut."

"Do you even want help getting out of here?"

She didn't speak and turned her head away. "If you are here to serve me then I would like to have something to eat. They know what I want in the kitchens down a LOT of stairs." She turned and walked away.

Eric stomped off and slammed the door. He knew she did it to make him leave, to protect him. So far she was in Venger's good graces and therefore safe. If she befriended him in any way Venger would use that against her while he served her.

…

Sheila burst into tears after she heard her door slam. That was so hard to do to him but any kindness given or understanding of him will only be used against her and Eric in the end. She smiled at his words though. It was nice to see his old self, all arrogant but he'll get into so much trouble for his mouth.

She went back to the mirror and looked at her refection. It was then she realized he was looking for the Sheila he remembered and saw someone different. The guilt ripped through her that he saw everything that Vegner had done to her.

Now she would have to see him every day and order him about. "Please understand I don't want to hurt you Eric."

….


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. I own nothing of Dungeons and Dragons. _**There's some torture near the end**_. If you do **not enjoy** reading this please **do not read** this chapter. Please enjoy and review!

….

Eric was given a small room that was connected to Sheila's should she ever need anything. It was plain but still held a sense of wealth etched into every feature of the room. It didn't take him long to realize that he could hear everything that happened in Sheila's room. Even the sound of her footsteps could be heard.

Eric leaned against a wall and slid down the smooth stones and did his best to muffle his sobs. He was afraid that she would hear him cry. She was tormented enough and he didn't want to add to her suffering.

The sound of his door opening was heard and he stood ready so he could be for whatever this accursed place would throw at him. Three years in the Realm trains you to be prepared.

He saw an older woman enter and she motioned for him to remain quiet and to follow her.

Eric hesitated but decided to follow anyway.

They walked silently down the hall and a few sets of stairs until they were outside in a garden. She sat down on a marble bench and Eric sat across from her.

"My name is Glenna and you must be one of Dungeon Master's pupils."

Eric noticed that she didn't use the word children. "Yes." Once again he was at a loss for words.

"Listen to me carefully because I may not get a chance to speak with you again. Venger has forbidden me to speak with Sheila again. Your friend holds great magic if she learns how to harness it. Venger plans to use her power and control it by warping her mind."

He looked at her worried features. "Sheila has power? How do you know Sheila?"

"I used to serve her but I helped Sheila during a very hard period and speaking with you puts me into some very serious danger. As for magic everyone Realm has some talent. Only a few are able to connect with it."

"Can she use it to break the life debt she owes Vegner?" Eric was hoping to hear some good news but was disappointed.

Glenna scoffed. "No, some things have to run their course."

"Why does he have such an interest in Sheila? I have met enough women in the Realm to know that there would be many that would envy her position. Why not choose one of them?" He found it confusing that Venger held such possession over Sheila. It bordered on manic.

The old woman closed her eyes and took her time in explaining. "He needs to produce and heir from a woman not of the Realm. Oh, he could use a woman from the Realm but his heir would only have power in this world only."

It didn't take Eric long to figure out what she trying to tell him. "He plans to take over my world as well? But magic doesn't work there. I know my friends and I almost got home and we tried to use our weapons. Venger followed to take the weapons from us. They didn't work and Venger…Wait how was he able to use his power when our weapons were unable to work?"

Glenna was surprised by this news as well but she returned to the matter at hand. "Sheila still needs my help and you need to do what I can no longer do. Take this." She handed him a small vial of blue dust. "Place a tiny amount in each of her meals."

"Wait, hold on. How do I know that this isn't poison?"

"You won't know until you use it. What it will do is place a mental barrier between her and Venger. Each time he attempts to control her mind or use her body to sway her thoughts to his will she will fight him. While doing so her powers will increase without him knowing and feeling it." Glenna was growing more and more frightened.

Eric held the small vial. "Only a small amount?"

"Just a pinch, as if you are adding salt to her meal."

Now Glenna was visibly shaking and sweat was pouring down her face.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm one of Venger's servants and I am suffering because I betrayed him. Hurry get back to your room, he'll be there soon to speak with you. Go!"

Eric didn't need to be told twice and ran from the garden and didn't stop until he closed the door of his room behind him. The vial was in his shaking hand and he needed a place to hide it.

Glenna watched as Eric ran off. She had a hard time breathing and was unable to get to her sacred space in time to heal or block the curse that was starting to invade her body. Footsteps were heard walking in her direction.

She fell to the ground in pain and looked up to see her tormentor. "He is stronger than you think Venger."

He increased her pain and she coughed up blood as a result. "I have no more use for you."

"Then end this game."

Venger walked off and nodded to something in the shadows. Shadow Demon slithered towards her and gave the most maniacal laugh. "I will enjoy killing you with your own hands."

He entered her body and she screamed. After three hours Glenna fell to the ground, bleeding with broken bones. Shadow Demon laughed and slid back into the shadows.

…

Where would be a good place? Hiding it in the shadows would do him little good as Shadow Demon could accidently find things in dark places. Venger would see it easily in this room as everything is one single color.

Then he knew where to hide it. It was perfect and would fit into his schedule while serving Sheila.

About twenty minutes later Venger entered Eric's room. Eric was still holding the vial and was never so thankful for long sleeves in his life.

"You have served Sheila well Eric."

It was the first time that Venger called him by his given name and he found it too personal. It was simply too personal not to be called Cavalier.

Eric was trembling but did his best to control his fear. He had to keep his head on straight, especially now. "You've always called me Cavalier."

"You have no Shield, nor a Cavalier's clothes." Venger stepped closer to Eric observing every feature of the young man.

Though as fearful as Eric was of Venger he knew that he was more than a shield and some clothes. "I was chosen to be a Cavalier to fight with or without a weapon."

Venger's tone turned from slightly amused to angered within a second and took hold of Eric's throat. "You've grown since entering the Realm. Gone is the child that quakes and mutters arrogant words to shape the world around him to his understanding of things."

Eric tried to yelp in pain and fear but the hold around his throat was too strong. Venger could do anything to him and there was nothing he could do about it. Eric knew that Venger was not allowed to kill him but what scared him was what Venger would do in place of death.

Venger could feel the fear coming off the young man in waves. "You think what you have seen so far in the Realm makes you a Cavalier? A Cavalier is a courageous and gallant man of honor. Tell me, what have you done to deserve such a title?"

The ground came into contact with Eric's head. At least that's how he saw it. Vegner's words cut far deeper than Eric was prepared for. It was true that he did nothing to truly deserve the title of Cavalier and shame swept through him.

"All of your friends have earned their titles."

Eric covered his ears not wanting to listen to Venger further.

"They all lived up to their titles."

Venger smiled once again. "You have duties to perform. Sheila is calling for you."

Instantly Eric stood but with a lowered head and walked into Sheila's room. He was thankful that Venger did not follow.

…

Hank woke up and slowly picked himself up from the ground. He felt like he had a few rocks in his head. Usually after a long rest he felt better but he felt like he was beat up and drained. "Oh, I could use a few more hours sleep. How are you guys doing?"

"Sleep helps after fighting monsters." Bobby said casually while leaning on his club.

"Much better, but you look like you got beat up by tree." Diana laughed.

Hank groaned. "Yeah, four of them." He shook his head and led tried to get his bearings. They were only a few hours away from Hoddakan but the sun was setting as they slept the day away. Traveling by night was far too dangerous so they had to travel as fast as they could to make up time.

There was noise behind them and they ran faster to get away from what they now realized were Orcs.

"Look the city walls, we're almost there." Diana shouted only to stop short after reaching a ridge. "Guys stop!"

Hank and Bobby saw what she was looking at. There were thousands of Orcs before the entrance. Their hope of reaching the castle was crushed. "We've come too far to stop now. Bobby can you clear the way?"

Bobby's face lit up at being given the opportunity to do some damage. He raced down with the rest of them and smashed the ground with his club. Orcs fell to the ground then Hank sent arrows to hit, bind and maim any Orc that stood in their way. Diana's pole finished any off that Hank missed.

It was an insane plan that was working in their favor. The doors were opening up and they ran with everything that they had in them. They were too close now to turn back or give up.

The sound of screaming Orcs behind them added to their motivation to hurry.

Hank and Bobby reached the doors and ran inside. Diana was only feet behind them but was thrown to the ground when something grabbed her waist. The doors only remained opened for a moment longer then closed just as a barrage of Orcs hit and pushed against them.

A bright light formed in front of the door and a blast sent all Orcs touching the door flying in the air.

Before Diana could make any sense of what was going on she was roughly picked up from the ground and held against something very hard. The smell was enough to make her retch but she held her stomach contents in place. She turned her head and realized she had been captured by the Orc captain. He was smiling at her, more than pleased that he caught such a prize.

He spoke to one of his men. "Send a message to Venger; we have one of the children. We will bring her to him."

Diana's hands were shackled behind her. Her neck was shacked as well and a chain connected her neck to her wrists. It was very uncomfortable and it would prevent her from attempting any of her acrobatic moves.

…..

Presto was never so pleased to see Hank and Bobby. His joy was short lived when he didn't see Diana amongst them.

"Where's Diana? Is she O.K.?"

Bobby only looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He didn't want them to think of him as some kid when he starts to cry. He was too tough for that.

"She didn't make it. The Orcs caught her just as we were entering the castle."

Presto was lost for words. "That makes three of us captured by Venger."

"Three? Where's Eric?"

Presto explained to Hank and Bobby why he's here and Eric is with Venger. Hank let out a huge sigh. "There's nothing we can do right now. I know I am in a desperate need of rest."

An old man entered the hall they were in. He held a warmth that put everyone at ease. "So you made it alright. I am sorry that your friend didn't make it. We held the doors opened for as long as we could."

"Herlik are you sure that there was nothing else that can be done? There's no magic spells that could bring her back?"

He looked at Presto in thought. "I'm sorry Presto but not everything can be solved by magic. You all need to sleep and you need to study further or else your friend's sacrifice will be in vain."

Bobby remained silent and followed along to his room. He didn't even hear a word that Presto and Hank spoke. He was too immersed in his thoughts. Three years he had followed his friends and they still thought of him as some child. He was still younger than them but at age fourteen he knew he was no longer a child.

Looking out a window he saw a stable of horses and his eyes lit up.

"They have horses here?"

Presto stopped talking and answered Bobby's question. "Yes. I'll introduce you to Bodin. He's the head stable hand and takes care of all the horses and other magical creatures."

Bobby's eyes lit up at the thought of being near some animals. "That would be great!"

They settled into their beds and fell asleep instantly except for Hank who was tossing and turning in his sleep. For some reason he couldn't rest even though his body and mind were exhausted. All he wanted was to get some decent rest and no matter how clean or comfortable the surroundings he couldn't find any rest.

…..

Eric cursed himself after he forgot to add some blue powder to Sheila's meal. He was still wounded by Venger's words that he only remembered to hide the dust and not add it to Sheila's food. Eric was pleased that little happened that evening and soon he would be able to retire to his small room.

They said nothing to one another the whole time, each hoping not to get the other into trouble. Eric couldn't stand the silence anymore and deiced that if anyone was to suffer it would be him. "Sheila, I don't blame you for what you have ordered me to do. I enjoy it, I get to see you and want you to enjoy the surroundings." He did something that he knew he would end up suffering for if he was ever caught. He grabbed her and hugged her as hard as he could.

Sheila tried to resist for a moment but then returned the hug and she fought back tears. It felt so good to be held by someone that truly cares for her and doesn't see her as some object to be conquered. "He'll torture you for this."

"Indeed I shall." Venger's voice boomed through the room and with a wave of his hand Eric was thrown to the ground and slid a few meters away.

Sheila trembled with fear as Venger approached her. "Please don't hurt him." She fell to her knees and begged.

Venger ignored her and placed his attention on Eric who was more angry than fearful. "It would be wiser to show some fear of me Eric."

"Do what you want and get it over with." Eric attempted to get up off the floor but was unable to.

"Very well."

Eric screamed out of fright as he was magically pulled from the floor and was forced to stand beside the bed facing the mattress. Bonds reached out and bound his wrists, pulling his arms towards each post. Eric struggled against the bonds but they held him in place.

Sheila got up from the floor and crawled to Venger pleading not to harm Eric. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. She hated that smile it meant that someone was going to suffer.

"Very well, _I_ won't harm him. You will hand out the punishment."

A switch appeared in his hand and he gave it to her. "Please, I can't do this Master."

Venger tore off the back of Eric's clothes. A small yelp left Eric's mouth in surprise. "Do it or I will allow one of my Orcs to whip him and he will not be gentle as I make you watch."

She cried and nodded her head. "How…how many times do you want me to…?"

"I'll let you know."

Sheila placed a hand on Eric's shoulder but that only earned her a dark look from Venger. She whipped Eric's back hard but not hard enough to draw blood. Some angry looking welts began to form from her treatments and she only stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Venger tore the rest of Eric's clothes from his body exposing Eric's nakedness. "If I do not see blood then my Orcs will."

"Do it Sheila." Eric spoke through labored breaths and looked behind at her and nodded.

Sheila began her whipping with the switch harder and harder at a greater speed. Soon blood began seeping though the marks on his back. His back, buttocks and legs were covered with marks and the smell of blood filled the room.

"That's enough Sheila. You've done well."

The switch vanished from her hand. She looked up at Eric and cried.

"Lie down, I shall take you tonight and he will learn that you are mine."

Sheila's eyes widened when she realized what he planned for her. Venger was going to have her with Eric tied up, tortured and forced to watch.

"Yes, Master."

She undressed and got onto the bed doing her best not to look at him. Eric for his part didn't look at her and even shut his eyes tight when he heard Venger climb on top of the bed.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

It has been far too long since my last update. DB Cooper, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for getting me back to the story again. As everyone knows I own nothing of Dungeons and Dragons. Please review!

…..

Bodin was a formidable man with more than a few injuries on his arms and face. He glanced down at Bobby with a warm smile that made the young man relax a little. "I hear that you enjoy animals and have taken interest in the horses here."

"Yes Sir, I have."

"No need to be so formal with me young Barbarian, please call me Bodin."

"Only if you call me Bobby."

Bodin nodded. "This is Volla the finest mare in the stables. I'm going to place her back to her stall. Come with me."

Bobby saw some of the finest horses he had ever seen and he had seen many horses during his time in the realm already. As Bodin was placing the mare in the stables Bobby caught the eye of a menacing horse and fell back.

It looked exactly like Venger's nightmare. Bobby couldn't take his eyes off of it. "I thought only Venger had a horse like this."

Smoke puffed from the horse's nostrils and huffed shaking its wild mane.

"Ah, I see you caught the eye of Harggath our most prized and valuable of horses. He's of a very rare breed of horse that no one can ride save the one he or she chooses. Venger does have a horse like this. He owns Orani, Harggath's sister. There's a long story behind all of that."

Bobby half laughed. "There always is." He was beginning to wonder what influence Venger had in the realm and for how long. It seemed the arch mage had a history everywhere in the Realm.

Bodin laughed and brought Bobby closer to the stable. "Would you like to meet Harggath? He's very gentle despite his appearance."

Bobby half hesitated then nodded. He was truly fascinated by the horse. As the gate opened Harggath stood resolute in perfection. There was no fear in the horses' eyes but curiosity. He smelled the air around Bobby then blew smoke towards him.

"Don't worry he's simply inspecting you. Wait a minute before approaching him."

The buck looked at Bobby for another minute then turned to him, smelling his hair and face. He pushed against him with his head then moved back again.

"Come now Bobby let's leave him alone now. He's done with you for now." Bodin held a curious look on his face and brought Bobby from the stables. "Have you had any contact with a unicorn by any chance?"

Bobby's face fell at being reminded of Uni. "I used to own a unicorn. Her name was Uni. She is now part of a herd of unicorns."

Bodin face was that of surprise. "Owned a unicorn? No one owns a unicorn. She must have chosen you then and have been very, very young."

"She was just a baby when she found us. We got a long great. But I've been here a few years now in the Realm and she grew up." Bobby didn't want to continue.

"I understand. She joined a heard." Bodin brought Bobby to a garden of sorts to talk and show him a different animal. "You have no idea how special that relationship you had with that unicorn is. You see Harggath was interested in you because he could sense the unicorn on you. You have part of Uni's magic in you. You'll never be able to use it but all horses will be very loyal to you because of it. They know they can trust you."

Bobby blinked not fully understanding. "What do you mean I have some magic in me?"

"Unicorns are very powerful creatures and they are also very innocent. Magic is always in the air around them so those around unicorns gain some of their magic. Because Uni loved you so much all horses and most beasts will have a natural affection towards you."

"Including Venger's Nightmare?" Bobby half joked.

Bodin nodded with a half sad smile. "Yes, his mare will never cause you harm. She'll not protect you from her master but she'll bring no harm to you on her own."

"Do you think I'll ever see Uni again?"

"Perhaps but it's best to let the two worlds remain apart. But yes if you want to you can see her again." Bodin knew the young man had a thousand questions and decided to turn the young man's attention away from horses for the time being.

A small furry creature that looked like a white puff ball jumped into Bobby's lap. "What is this?"

"That is an Umpan. They eat the many bugs that infest these plants that are used for various things. They love to be coddled. Go ahead and pet it."

Bobby did and the Umpan puff ball seemed to melt into his lap and spread over his leg like some strange furry pancake. Bobby petted the melted spot and cracked up laughing. The melted mess instantly formed into a puff ball and bounced away. Tears of laughter streamed down his face with Bodin joining in.

….

The cell was small and damp with a few rats running about from time to time. Diana was more worried than she had ever been in her life. At least she knew that the others made it in the castle alright. Now she was here, alone and very afraid for her life. The Realm was a dangerous place but it seemed that all of a sudden things became more serious. The villains seemed more real as if a pane of glass between her and them had been removed.

The smell of the dungeon filled her senses and she almost threw up twice but managed to hold back. The last thing she wanted was to add to the vile stench of the place.

Sounds roused her and she became more alert of her surroundings. Someone was approaching her cell. Diana stood and waited, beads of sweat falling down her face in fear. There was a part of her that knew who was coming. She was correct.

Venger.

He strolled into the cell soaking in her fear. "I seem to be collecting a fair number of you these days. Three more to go then my collection's complete. You're bravery is your undoing."

"My bravery saved my friends."

"A slight delay."

Diana looked up at Venger not even daring to flinch before him. She knew that he would not kill her because that would be considered a mercy in his eyes. "What are your plans for me? You won't kill what you want to collect."

Venger laughed. "It seems you have more spirit that I had estimated." He held her by the throat and looked into her eyes. "You can't be broken. I know your type and will cause me nothing but trouble in the end if left alive; though you can still be useful to me."

"I won't help you!"

He strengthened his hold on her. "Strong words for a woman I can kill without a thought."

She remained quiet and waited. Until options were given the ball was in his court.

Venger saw potential in the acrobat but he would have to harness her will. He let go of her throat and crossed his arms in thought. "I am not as cruel as you think. I'll allow you a chance for your freedom if you are willing to play a game. If you win you go free to the rest of your friends. If you lose you either die or serve me. What is your decision Acrobat?"

Diana knew that this was a first time, last time offer. "I accept."

With a wave of Venger's hand a door in a wall appeared. He motioned for her to enter. Diana looked back to read his expression. Venger was smiling in a manner he only saw on his face twice before. Strangely it gave her confidence and she walked through with the door instantly closing behind her.

…..

Sheila woke to find Eric asleep and still tied to the bed. She got up with a start and tried to undo the binds that held Eric to the posts. Her fingers were rewarded with some rather painful cuts. The binds didn't budge.

Eric woke and turned his eyes away when Sheila looked at him. "Eric, please don't look away. I am so sorry this happened. I never wanted to hurt you." Tears streamed down her face.

"I don't blame you. I'm the one that should be ashamed."

Sheila understood what he was referring to. He was naked and overwhelmed with sensation that he became aroused when Venger took Sheila. He didn't get any release and had to will himself out of arousal.

She got out of bed and took a cloth and some water to attend to his wounds. "They are not as bad as they seem." After a few minutes she fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Venger walked into the room. "I warned you never to touch anyone but myself."

Sheila knelt on the floor. "Please he's in pain."

"He'll suffer further if you continue to disobey me."

"Yes, Master."

Sheila remained on the floor and shuddered when Venger passed her. He walked to Eric and released the bonds holding him. He fell to the floor and groaned in pain. His shoulders protested being let go from that position so quickly.

Eric lay on the floor and looked up at Venger with more hatred than fear. It consumed him now and wanted nothing more than to kill the man standing above him.

"Say the words."

Eric shook his head.

"Say the words you so long to say to me Cavalier."

Once again Eric shook his head but was struck by Venger calling him by his title rather than his name.

"Say them."

'_I want you to suffer.'_

Venger heard the words as if they were spoken. "You'll say those words out loud one day and they will not be directed towards me."

Eric slowly crawled away and got himself into a kneeling position. He was in too much pain to care about his nakedness. Some cuts reopened sending a few lines of blood down his back.

Sheila remained still not wanting to cause any more harm.

Venger fired a blast of green light at Eric who fell back to the floor. "He'll rest and be healed." With another wave of his hand Eric vanished.

"Stand."

Sheila stood but kept her eyes lowered. She was too frightened now to do anything that may anger him.

"Look in the mirror."

She turned and the mirror began to show Dianna running through a maze.

"It's a game. If she wins she'll have earned her freedom. If she loses then she becomes part of my collection." Venger held Sheila by the shoulders holding her against him.

"Your collection?"

"Yes, I now have two and one will soon become a part of it, three more after that."

Sheila turned and looked up into the eyes of her tormentor. "Why is it so important that you capture us? We have had no choice in being here."

"No one has choice in the Realm. One deals with their fate or they suffer."

"And your fate is to direct evil in the Realm?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She looked to the floor. "I'm sorry m…Master."

He could have been harsh with her but chose instead to use her words against her. "Indeed, and your fate is to serve me."

"What if my fate is to fight you?"

Venger lifted her chin so that she had to look at him. "Then your fate is to suffer."

…..

Eric opened his eyes and found himself in the dungeons once again. He groaned in pain as his mouth got him into trouble once again. The dungeon smelled of mold, must and something he wasn't able to describe other than it made it hard to breath. He was surprised to have found himself healed though his muscles were still very stiff. It could be much worse than this.

"So you've crossed our master."

Eric didn't need to turn his head to know who was addressing him. Shadow Demon floated close by. "Yes."

"Not a smart decision."

"I've never been known for my intelligence." Eric knew Shadow Demon came here to taunt him.

"But you are smarter than you let on Cavalier. I've watched you grow from a youth to a young man. Stupidity in the Realm is always rewarded with death."

Shadow Demon waited for a response and was growing impatient that he wasn't getting one.

"Do what you came here to do Shadow Demon."

A vile laugh filled the stifled air. "Very well." Eric could feel the long stranded fingers touch his head. They went inside and Eric felt as if he was being scorched with a dozen frozen knives. Shadow Demon searched through his memories and came across a wall. "What are you hiding?"

Eric screamed as his mind was being plundered. No matter what happened he had to keep a few things secret.

"Let me into your mind!"

"NO!" Eric screamed back and Shadow Demon was thrown from his head. It was then Eric realized that Shadow Demon had limits to his power. "All you are is a shadow! Shapeless and weak! Your master has all the power and you can't harm me!"

Shadow Demon crossed his arms and laughed. "You think that because I can't enter your mind I am weak? Well then deal with this!"

Eric didn't have time to prepare as Shadow Demon entered his body. The sensation of being compressed almost made Eric vomit. He was beginning to lose control over his body.

'_Let go Cavalier you do not have the strength to fight me.'_

'_Get out! This is not your body.'_

'_We'll see about that.'_

For what felt like hours they fought for control over the body. This ended with Eric getting more than a fair share of cuts from thrashing about on the floor. In the end Shadow Demon left Eric's body and taunted Eric as he lay on the floor bruised once again.

Eric looked up at Shadow Demon and laughed. "I kicked you out. Remember that you didn't get control over me. You are just a shadow." After those words Eric fell asleep from exhaustion.

Shadow Demon seethed with anger at being bested by someone so young. It was very rare that he didn't control what he possessed and he left through one of the cracks in the walls.

….


End file.
